Her true self
by crazycat271
Summary: Fumu, a young cappy, girl finds out that her whole life is a lie and with this she begins to walk the on the dowards spiral that will lead to her destiny... to find this she must delve into the past and search for the truth.
1. prologue

Prologue- A fateful night

Wisps of lime and sky blue circled a small motionless figure, from a distance it looked a bit like the northern lights but from where she was you could see that the surroundings of the lights were much more. A murder had been committed, the victim, the small girl within the colourful wisps, although dead, she would recover, just not as her current form.

Her long, blond hair was neatly tied back into a perfect ponytail, her green and pink outfit was stained with her crimson blood, spilled from the previous attack, and her once orange shoes were caked in both a mixture of blood and mud. Her emerald eyes stared, glazed, into nothingness as the life once taken from her flooded through her veins once again.

Suddenly the light surrounding her flickered and twirled as it span faster and moved in closer to the half-dead half-alive girl. The light seeped into her skin as a long bushy tail formed out the base of her back, large, light brown cat ears slowly formed on her head, parting her hair as they did so. Her hands were replaced with massive cat paws with long, knife like retractable claws with a smaller set of claws slightly above them. Her two large feet turned more paw like and at the end she now had four toes instead of five. Internally she formed the instincts of a wild animal, memories that had been lost to 'the spell' returned to her as her senses were enhanced. Externally two giant angel wings sprouted out of her back, each one tipped with a large sickle like claw. All these new features were a dusty like brown with cream stripes lining them.

Suddenly the light returned to her eyes as she took her first breath in one hour. The small, round, armoured figure beside her noticed this and these changes, he slowly approached the cat-like girl, a noticeable clinking sounded each step he took. The girl noticed these sounds but didn't react, she recognised them after all. A deep voice emitted from the strange, round creature "you're alive... How can this be?" the girls only reply was "...how long have I been out for MK" (she had resorted to calling the masked knight MK now). The masked puffball replied "one full hour kid, come on you've had enough beauty sleep now Fumu". "Fine" she replied shakeingly getting to her feet. The masked knight held out his hand as he offered assistance; she gladly accepted.

As the two walked back to the castle the young mistress summoned up enough courage to ask "What happed... all I can remember is a sharp pain in my back?"

Her friend took a while to answer this, but when he final spoke his voice was frail and carried a hint of regret "he killed you... the blood...the screams... you fell to the floor almost instantly... but he escaped before I could do anything about it...I'm sorry..." he trailed off. The former cappy girl looked at him with nothing but pity in her eyes. She sighed "don't worry... I'm not angry... besides I'm still alive, so that person didn't get what he wanted anyway" she put on a fake smile at the last statement, hoping to cheer up the dismal knight.

"That's where you're wrong, he did get what he came for" he responded gloomily.

"What do you mean?" said the confused and fairly frightened girl, now more curious and concerned.

"...you will see..." he said coldly before turning around and continuing the journey home.

A foreboding feeling rose in the cat- like girls stomach as fate began to lead her down a new path.

**Authors note: well this is my first fanfic, I'll try to update as often as I can, but schools likely to get in the way of that. Well tell me what you think and I hope to have the next chapter up soon. MK and fumu both belong to ****Nintendo/****HAL**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- sensing change

A single tear fell down the cat-like girls cheek, it had been 6 months since the incident and things had only gone downhill for our protagonist. Countless nights she had been restless and to make things worse her parents had split up and her mother had all but abandoned her, her father on the other hand had found another lady, Megan.

Now, fumu didn't like Megan very much, in front of her father, brother and everyone else she acted as if she cared so deeply for the kitten girl but when on her own with fumu she would ignore her friendly greetings and on numerous occasions she would yell at fumu or call her explicit names, fumu tried to ignore these abusive comments but the stress was hard to deal with on her own, as she couldn't go to her father for help because he would accuse her of lying and the same goes for her brother. But that all changed on this one particular day, see a certain masked knight and his 'apprentice' where watching Megan have one of her uncalled for rants at her daughter in law, what they heard and saw unsettled them and they had decided to speak to the victim about this whole situation, what they heard from her was more than they anticipated.

"And that's how things are" sobbed the traumatised girl, not caring for hiding her painful emotions from her only friends (all her other friends had either moved away or now hated her for who she was). It took no time for the duo to suggest the obvious course of action for the girl. "Just ignore her and get on with your life" they both said, although Kirby stuttered a bit.

"But it's not as simple as that, my father and her are getting married in 2 months and she will be considered my mother, I can't ignore her then can I, and secondly I've tried ignoring it and it only hurts more..." she trailed off wandering if she should finish her comment with a retort or a plea, in the end her soft side won, "so can you help me think of something else please". The two took their time to respond to this desperate request.

"Well..." responded the older puffball but unfortunately in all his experience he had never dealt with a situation like this.

"...no..." he responded quietly. The cat girl only felt more depressed at this comment and visible lowered her large cat ears. The conversation was over and without another word the masked knight walked in the opposite direction, beckoning his apprentice to follow. Without a backwards glance, Kirby followed his mentor and left Fumu on her own.

"Why me" she murmured, almost inaudible to the world.

2 hours had passed since her talk with meta knight and she had decided to return home, only to find her family waiting for her, apparently they had been for a while because her farther looked like he was about to erupt. "Darling your back" her farther and Megan said in sync. "Farther, Megan, Bun" he said acknowledging each of them formally "do you wish to speak to me".

"Well yes, I'm sure you will be delighted to know that we are moving into one of the towers, and it has been decided that you will get the attic room".

Fumu felt her stomach be tied into a knot as she tried to protest "bu- but- but I"

"No buts just do as you're told" Megan interrupted her. It got on Fumu's nerves when this head over heels chick got away with some outrageous stuff when she couldn't even get away with murmuring to herself. A down hearted look managed to seep upon her face. Her family must have noticed this because at that second they asked "what's wrong".

"It's just I've lived here all my life" she responded. Unexpectantly the entire room went deathly silent.

"We move tomorrow" her farther responded in a grim tone. She knew the conversation was over and without a moment hesitation she ran to her room.

Later that night, the clock stuck 12, sounding a chime throughout the castle. The sound echoed off of each wall and rang down every corridor like a gust of wind. The chimes were greeted only by silence, as they slowed down and finally died. 'As if no one cared for their haunting melody' Fumu thought to herself as the bells grew to a halt. She sighed, wishing for something to occur, her life had changed drastically since Kirby had arrived, every day was an adventure but now it was dull, every day dragged on like the last and before she knew it she would be 14, and then 18, and then... she stopped mid thought as sleep washed over her.

_Flying, she was flying through a forest; thick canopy leaves shaded her from the harsh sunlight as the wind whispered the secrets of the world lost with the generations. _A familiar yet unfamiliar voice spoke to her, it whispered_ "your life will lead you down one of two paths, the path of lightning or the path of blood", _the voices faded as the dream broke and faded into a grey mist as Fumu slowly gained consciously again "two paths" she subconsciously murmured to herself as the exited voice of her brother broke her only moment of peace "sis-sis come on we're gonner be late" rushed the exited kid as he shook his cat-like sister.

**Author's notes: well it's done, chapter 2 won't be out as soon though, as I said school will get in the way and make this harder to complete. All characters (except Megan) belong to: Nintendo/ HAL**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- beckoning. **

**1 month later.**

The icy wind blew through the drafty windows and cracked roof, which sheltered the majority of the attic. The thin, frail curtains were torn and were blown back effortlessly by the wind. The window, which was seriously cracked, flew open with a bang, startling Fumu as she was roused from her thoughts. She had been thinking of the dreams she had lately. 'Strange, I still remember the first one' she mused to herself inside her head, 'and yet I keep having these dreams'. Every night she had the same dream, although each one seemed more frightening and thrilling, each one more spine tingling, each one making her wish she could fly.

She sighed, walking over to her drafty window to see the town. It was nearly 6pm and the final light of day was bathing the land in crimson light, as if there had been a bloody battle and the aftermath still remained. Thought it sickened her, she strangely enjoyed these thoughts.

The town itself was small, only a few shops lined the main street, the rest was simply housing. A small park stood near the edge of the town and a large oak stood in the middle of the main square. Very few souls lingered on the main street now, the children were all being called in for the night and a familiar pink friend was heading home. The dying sunlight painted the hills red as the cool autumn breeze quickened its pace.

The wind carried the strong scent of autumn, and the ivy, which climbed the tower walls, was beginning to turn to a reddish brown. Fumu looked down, she saw the ground about 500 feet below her, she felt something rise in her stomach, 'fear... or is it' she stopped mid thought as a gust of wind blew at gale forces towards her sweeping her off her feet. She instinctively grabbed onto the window ledge and held on for dear life. She tried to scream, but all that came out was a thin, silent wail. Suddenly the wind grew faster and her grip grew weaker until it died completely and the wind swept her another 100 feet into the air, fear coursed through her making her vision hazy and blurry. As the fear continued to linger in her system, excitement started to build up alongside that same feeling she experienced earlier, before she could process what was happening, her wings spread and caught the wind. Instead of trying to fight the pressure of the ever growing wind, she allowed it to push her in the opposite direction of the castle and towards the woods.

After about five minutes of constant flying, reality crashed back upon her like a ton of bricks. She was flying, and not just that, she was flying away from her home at speeds of 50 miles per hour. 'if I fly back now, Father and Megan will give me no end of punishments, but ... why do I want to go back... after everything she has done' she thought as she stared at the darkening horizon, the last light of day slowly died as blackness replaced it. She stared ahead, out there was where she was going, and behind her was nothing but bitter or joyful memories.

Stars glistened upon the night sky, each one slowly emitting its light and dying down before repeating the same cycle. The full moon shone brightly overhead as the waves upon the water reflected its silver light.

The cold, crisp ocean air stung inside Fumu's throat as she inhaled and exhaled the frozen poison. She had been flying for hours now and the island she called home was far behind her, she was far out at sea. Her wings felt numb from a combination of the cold and exhaustion, her energy stores were long gone. The thick salty air stung the very tissue of her mouth as the harsh wind now blew agenised her. Her sight began to blur and she began to regret her decision to leave without resting, then it all faded into blackness, the last thing she saw was 2 glowing magenta orbs flash, and turn red as her wings gave way and she plummeted to certain death.

Dawn... the joyful colours of the new day flickered across the sky, the chalky oranges and pinks blended with a slight bit of sky blue. A lone, shaded silhouette gently glided across the expanse, it was a sphere shape with two long horns shielding its head as its large feathery wings gently swayed and flapped in the warm breeze. In its clutches it held the same cat-like girl that began her journey 12 hours ago. She had been unconscious since midnight and hardly had the energy to breathe.

Fumu stirred, as the gentle sounds of the wind and the constant beating of wings roused out of her hazy dreams. When she finally lifted her heavy eyelids, all she saw was the gentle waves on the sunlit ocean "Whe- where am I" she managed to murmur, the previous day still returning to her memory.

"You're flying towards your new home" spoke an unfamiliar, gentle, feminine voice, sounding above the drowsy girl. The words not filling the stunned girl with fright, but excitement and curiosity. Before she could reply the voice spoke again "I know who you are, I have overheard your story when I was searching for my rival, you are Fumu, yes, well I am Galacta knight and I am taking you to your new home, as I have all ready said" said the female knight to the fascinated child.

"Really" said the girl clearly not believing what was being said to her.

"Really" responded the knight in an amused tone, "and you will be trained, as soon as we get there I will introduce you to some of your future allies".

A wide smile spread across Fumu's face as she was taken towards her new home and new life.

**Back at the castle **

Fumu's family, Megan and (surprisingly) Meta knight were all discussing the situation of the missing girl. They were all seriously concerned about her and by now her brother was in tears, because he knew what could happen to her.

Meta knight had just finished telling the girls family what he had saw last night, at dusk, "...that silhouette could of been her" he finished. His words were greeted by silence. When the eerie silence was finally broken, Megan spoke up "but if that was the case she would have ran away, why would she want to do that". At these words Bun broke into hysterical crying, Fumu's father just shook his head and stared at the ground "she's probably dead now" he said quietly.

"...she probably is..." murmured Meta knight.

**Silver Island (1000 miles away) 12:00**

"Here we are kid" said Galacta as she dropped the overwhelmed girl, face first, on the soft earthy terrain that made up the forest floor.

"So this is Silver Island" murmured Fumu to herself as Galacta swiftly landed beside her. Galacta had described where she was going during the early hours of day; the place was much more stunning to the eye than Fumu had first thought. The sun glistened off of the many streams, rivers and lakes that surrounded the area, the thick canopy shaded Fumu as she gazed upwards at the thick jungle trees, each one seeming to stretch up about a mile off the ground. Vines grew off of the many branches of the trees, wrapping themselves round as they did so. The canopy was teeming with wildlife; birds of all kinds brightened the green background with their vibrant coloured feathers as many mammals lay in wait for their prey.

"This way", Galacta's voice jolted Fumu out of her trance, as she beckoned her to follow.

5 minutes has passed by the time the duo got to the camp which would become Fumu's new home. A large hotel-like building, which acted as the accommodation, stood in the middle of the grounds, several sport pitches stood to the lest of the camp and to the right stood the dining room and kitchen. At the back was where the training ground was based. A large jungle-like-forest surrounded the entire premises, allowing the students to hone their climbing, flying and tracking skills.

"And room number 30 is yours, if you want to earn a little bit of money check the notice board to see if there are any errands that need to be run" said Galacta as she handed Fumu her room keys, "you will get a chance to see your room later, but now I will introduce you to the people you will train with".

"Thanks" replied Fumu, unsure what to say, feeling both happy and nervous.

After 5 minutes of searching, the two had found the sisters, "this is Glacier and Lilly" said Galacta "I will leave you to do as you please now... oh and one last thing, meals are served at 7am, noon and 5pm, training begins at 8 and lasts until 4:40pm, you have today off , and don't be late" she said the last part sincerely as if she meant there would be serious consequences if she was more than a few seconds late.

"Thanks" replied Fumu, memorising the times in her head. She looked over to where the two sisters were sitting at a table.

Glacier was a medium-blue puffball with navy blue feet, long brown hair stuck out in pointed groups on her head, each so called '_spike' _was dark brown and her eyes were the same shade of brown. She was a little taller than Kirby. A large, navy blue, bushy tail ran out from under her long hair and dark blue ears parted her hair on her head, large navy blue angel wings were folded behind her and you could see the scars which hid her claws from sight. Each cat or bird like aspect on her was lined with black stripes.

Her sister, Lilly, had similar brown hair to her sisters, however, it was more curved at the ends. She was about the same size as Kirby, her skin was magenta and her shoes were light pink. She was a puffball like her sister although her cat/bird-like features were magenta with dark pink stripes.

"Hey new kid, how you feeling after the journey here" said Glacier, looking over the chair at Fumu. A smug grin showed on her face as she saw the new girl, she had a long scar running over her left eye.

"Hello, I'm a little tired, and if I'm honest... I'm a little nervous being away from my old home" she responded.

"Heh, don't worry, that will pass, it did for all of us" responded Glacier in a welcoming tone

"Stick with us and you'll be fine, come and play cards with us" said Lilly in a high pitch tone.

"Ok... what are we playing?" she responded.

"Go fish" spoke Glacier, "I presume you know how to play" she asked.

"Yeah" replied Fumu, sitting down.

Later that night, Fumu found herself more settled in her new home; she had all ready earned £30 just by running errands with Glacier and Lilly... well really only Glacier and Fumu did anything, Lilly had sat on her sisters head the entire time complaining she was tired. The trio had then gone to the camps shop, which was located inside the hotel-like building near the living area, Fumu had spent some of her money on new clothes. Her old one piece suit was hung up in the wardrobe and was now replaced with a dusty brown hooded jumper and a darker brown tracksuit, her old orange shoes were replaced with black boots, and she had bought a black, hooded cloak, for if she ever needed to blend in with the locals.

She was writing in her diary (which was the only thing she had brought with her when she left her home), when as a sudden wave of regret washed over her and she suddenly felt empty inside. Reality washed over her gently and she realised that to have gotten rid of the pain from her previous life she had to get rid of the joy and leave her friend behind. She stopped writing and put the diary in her bed-side cabinet, she then lay down and let sleep wash over her. When it finally arrived, part of Fumu wished that she had stayed and the other part had not regretted a thing.

**At the castle.**

Meta knight sighed as he finished his midnight patrol, regret was the only thing he felt now... regret for not helping the poor girl solve her problem with Megan, and now she was gone. The whole country now knew about the missing girl (thanks to channel DDD), and several search parties had been sent out, each one returning unsuccessful and empty handed.

He eventually arrived in his room, and immediately decided to rest.

The moon shot beams of silver across the floor, as the restless knight lay still, lost in thought. The child who he deemed family was missing and no matter how many times he told himself that she was dead, he knew she wasn't, it was the smallest of things that told him that she wasn't... but no matter how many times he told himself, it wouldn't go away.

**Author's notes: well this took some time, but it was really fun to write. Just to let you know, this doesn't contain the MK x Fumu pairing, it sort of an uncle-niece relation. Anyway please leave your thoughts on this in a review, and if you have any constructive criticism for me I would appreciate it. Thanks for reading. **

**Edit: sorry for the terrible writing, I have tried my best to improve this. The story will pick up later.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – collision course. **

**Silver Island. 3 months later, 5:30pm. **

Time passed fast for the trio, and training had only truly begun. The older 2 of the group had gotten a name for themselves round the camp, and were continuously getting into trouble.

The trio were assigned a mentor. Their mentor was none other than Galacta herself. The winged knight had made the trio work harder than any other group in the camp, therefore they had progressed faster.

The two older girls were currently talking about the day's events.

"How was training Fumu, we heard you beat James... _outside of lessons_" mused Glacier, ignoring the hostile glares her companion gave to her. James was the strongest fighter in their group.

"He challenged me and got what he deserved, as for training you should know you were there" retorted Fumu, still pretty ticked off at her smaller friend's attitude. "What's this I hear about a break next week?"

"Didn't you know, all students get a week off of training every so often, we have been waiting for a break for months" Glacier responded to her friends confused tone, in a more excited voice.

"I see" responded the dusty coloured cat-girl, deep in thought, "and how often do we get these".

"Every few months" responded Glacier, getting bored with the subject she asked, "Hey do you want to see if there are any jobs to do".

"Sure" responded the equally bored girl.

After a quick stroll to see the notice board (and to their disappointment, there were no jobs available), the pair went to the park to find the younger member of the trio, Lilly. They instantly spotted her on the swings, sitting alone as the sky began to redden with the approaching dusk.

"Hey sis" called Glacier, trying to catch her sisters attention. Lilly whipped her head (body?) around to see her sister and best friend beckon her over, she immediately hopped off the swing and ran over to her sister, arms outstretched indicating that she wanted a hug. She leaped onto her sisters head tears bubbling up in her eyes as a silent sob escaped her. Glacier looked up to see her sisters left arm slightly grazed and covered in a small amount of blood. A pitiful smile slightly made it onto her face.

"Did you fall off the swing again, never mind, I'll clean it up for you" she said almost motherly as she pried her younger sister off of her head. Lilly smile as Glacier slowly and gently washed out the wound on her sister's arm and began to treat the wound.

As the current actions took place, Fumu felt _'de ja vu'_ rise in her stomach, she used to do this for her brother and (on more than one occasion) for Kirby. Regret washed over her as she remembered what she had left behind, and that she had left on her own accord without saying any good byes. She remembers that time several months ago when she sat on the fountains edge, tears streaming down her face as she told Meta knight and Kirby about the pain she felt, and how they would do nothing to help. Pain burned inside her chest as she fought back a sob. But at the same time receded into nothingness as she remember what she would of faced otherwise, Megan and her dad would be married now and Megan would be in control of her life, every aspect of it. The thought filled her with rage and uncontrollable anger, but it died down when she was jolted out of her thoughts and back into reality. "...Fumu, ah your awake, you seemed kind of zoned out there" Glacier said as she waved her stumpy arm in front of Fumu's face to gain her attention. Glacier had finished the treatment on her sister's arm and now wanted to go inside before it got too cold.

Noticing her friends concerned tone Fumu replied "I'm fine, just tired". With that they left.

It was 8:30pm by the time the trio went back to their rooms, Glacier had to carry Lilly for 30 minutes because she had fallen asleep.

"See you at breakfast tomorrow" Glacier said, as she walked into her and Lilly's room.

"See you then" responded her sleepy friend, as she walked slowly to her room. Once inside she picked up her diary and wrote the day's events in it.

The moon light beamed through the window as Fumu sat upright in bed. She was yet again lost in thought about her old home and what she left behind... but this time it was different. She thought about what would happen if she saw them again. She lay down. Darkness engulfed her as sleep washed over her. The last second of consciences allowed her to see the land she once called home, being torn apart by flames, fear engulfed her as she fell into deep slumber.

**1 mile away at sea.**

The salty sea air smothers the atmosphere around the royal ship, a masked knight stood alone guarding the deck as its residents slept. The residents were from castle DDD, they had all been invited to a cruise, and the cruise was to celebrate the resent marriage. Meta knight stood alone watching the stars as the world passed by. Thoughts of the young girl, who had been lost for months, ran through his head, memories passed by every second as he recalled the child grow up. The which he considered family, had suffered so much n so little time and told no one about her pain, and eventually taken flight and flew away from everything, not many people spoke about her now a days, everyone seemed to have forgotten her... everyone but Meta knight. Her shook the thoughts away and continued his watch.

It was well past midnight when the air turned cold and the ship started to rock in the oncoming storm. Bright yellow strips of electricity pierced the sky ahead as the wind grew faster and colder. Suddenly, a flash of lightning cut across the sky and split the ship in two. A piercing sound echoed for miles as the lone knight was forced to watch the ship sink. He felt a blunt force hit his head; he instantly fell unconscious.

The waves lapped at the shore, depositing its cargo upon the warm sand. Meta knight blinked his eyes open, the previous night was still hazy to him. When he took one look at his surroundings he noticed the residents of the ship slowly regain consciences and rise, he too began to rise to his feet. "Where are we" murmured DeDeDe as he shook the sand off of his robe.

"I haven't the slightest idea majesty" responded his trusty side kick.

Bun however, wasn't the slightest bit worried about being stranded, instead he was admiring the island with much interest. "...cool..." he muttered to himself, oblivious of the danger that they were all in.

3 hours had passed by the time the 6 refugees (Parm, Megan, Bun, DeDeDe, Escargon, and Meta knight) had found fresh water. The sunlight bounced off of its surface as the water gently flowed down stream.

"We will set up a camp here" spoke Meta knight quietly but sternly.

"I'm the king round here, metal head" bellowed DeDeDe, unable to control the anger that rang with every word.

"I know that, but who knows more about survival, may I ask you" retorted Meta knight, annoyance beginning to rise inside him. The king fell silent, obviously knowing that his stubbornness will only make matters worse. The knight smirked under his helmet and wondered off into the woods to find the resources for building the camp. _'Why...why does she seem so close'_ he thought to himself.

**Author's notes: well this took longer than anticipated, tell me what you think. All characters (except for: Glacier, Lilly, Megan and James) belong to Nintendo / hal**


	5. a familiar face

**Chapter 4 – bloodlines revealed. **

**Silver island - one year later. **

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and by the time the trio knew it, it was over a year ago they met. Their days of training were long gone; by now the older two of the trio were 14 years old, Lilly, however, was only 8.

They had all changed as the seasons had progressed, they had all grown stronger and had honed their movements, they were all capable of flying and by now they could use their claws wisely enough not to break them. Their instincts had grown, unknown to them, they now rarely had to think about what they were doing during battle

Fumu now wore her hair down and part of it covered her face, her tracksuit and hoddie was replaced with black armour and a hooded black cape. Her name had been changed to Luna, to represent her fighting skills and nocturnal tracking skills.

Glacier had hardly changed, except she now wore a silver head band with a large sapphire in the middle of it, and points of metal, which pointed upwards, near the front. Her face bore several scars from previous battles, the most distinctive of these was a long, single scratch down here right eye, leaving her blind in that eye.

Lilly now wore her hair back in a ponytail and her left paw was scarred from an accident with a lighter. Her right paw was occupied by a jade and emerald bracelet.

Glacier and Luna were currently patrolling in the forest and had somehow managed to get themselves talking about their previous lives.

"Well me and Lilly grew up on a chicken farm, it was fairly peaceful, and very few people ever went by, but that all changed when I was 7. You see, there was a civil war and my dad went to fight... he never came back" Glacier explained in a grim tone.

"I'm sorry to hear that" her companion sympathised, regret ringing in every word.

"No matter" responded her companion coldly, "I'm done crying".

"But that doesn't explain why you are here, surely your mother wouldn't let you leave?" Responded Luna, in a confused tone.

"I'm getting to that part... well we received the news and a month later some builders came round asking us to sign over our land, when my mother refused they..." she trailed off. She had stayed silent for so long that her companion thought that she had forgotten what happened. Eventually Glacier spoke up again, "...they killed her...they killed her in cold blood. They then told us we had 48 hours to give them the land or the same would happen to us. I wasn't about to let that happen to Lilly, and as the oldest member of my family I had to take care of her... so we left. The builders, whoever they were, won't get the land without our signature, so we didn't have to worry about that. However, I wasn't the greatest of survivors, so me and Lilly ended up hungry and lost. We thought our luck had run out when... one of the older warriors, Snow knight I think it was, she saved us and gave us a home, she gave me a new name and we have been here ever since" explained Glacier in great detail. "However one thing still bugs me... the builder's weren't actually builders; they were members of Bone clan, the clan that took your first life"

"Wait haw did you-"she was cut short by Glacier.

"I know where you came from... I know who your true family is... I know what fate had in store for your mother... I know your father watched over you and never stopped caring, he watched you grow up, he watched you lose your first life to those _demons_" she spat the word as if it were poison, "he was always there for you... he wanted you to know who he was" she said sternly to her friend.

It took merely seconds for her companion to reply, "Who was my father... what happened to my mother... how did I end up like tha-, he is my father isn't he..."

"Yes" Glacier replied with a hint of knowing. "He loves you very much"

"I never thought Met-" she stopped mid sentence noticing the scene of fear.

Glacier had obviously smelled it too because seconds later she began to stalk forward like a hungry tiger. Luna instinctively followed.

Both cat-girls stalked forwards at a constant pace until the scent became exceedingly strong, they took cover behind several ferns and stood watching their prey.

It was a blue puffball with purple feet and dull armour. The cape that hung from his back was ragged and torn at the ends and his amber eyes, hidden behind a cracked silver mask, showed signs of exhaustion an uneasiness but remained strong at the same time, showing the two girls that he was still able to put up a fight.

They cautiously and silently stalked in opposite directions until they had surrounded the unknown intruder; Luna felt a familiar presence as she slowly crept closer to the staggering knight. 'It can't be...' she thought inwardly. In the corner of her eye she saw Glacier flick the tip of her tail signalling it was time to attack.

The two armoured girls creped forward and faced their foe.

"What business do you have with me" the stranger spoke, his deep voice seemed to echo around the hollow.

Glacier spoke, grabbing the knights attention "you are trespassing here, leave and there will be no trouble", she spoke with confidence but her voice was edged with a threatening tone. She had just pushed on a boundary that she shouldn't have.

The knight seemed to have noticed this edge to her voice as well, because seconds later he drew his odd shaped, golden sword and threatened the two girls. "I'm not going anywhere" his voice was overflowing with anger and defence, but a hint of fear and desperation told Luna that he was not prepared to fight both because of his weekend state. He edged closer to Glacier and the two girls slid their claws out of their sheaths.

Suddenly the stranger ran towards Glacier, unfortunately tripping and rolling to face Luna, he was dazed but still had his sword in his clutches.

She had seen him clearly, it was Meta knight, and he was on the island. A mixture of joy, excitement, fear and dread pulsed through her before the picture of reality dawned on her. He was charging at her, his sword drawn and facing forwards. She acted quickly unbalancing him with one swipe to the side, a small amount of blood oozed out of his side where her claws had scored, the wound wasn't deep just long.

Without thinking she grabbed his shoulder pieces and hauled him into the air, only to jump up with her claws out stretched and to her horror, they cut deep into his o-so-precious mask. The piercing sound of breaking metal filled the hollow and within the next seconds his mask shattered into numerous pieces revealing his face. Luna stared, mid- fall, mouth a-gape... he looked just like Kirby except his skin was a navy blue and his eyes were pale silver, almost grey with illness, they were full of fear and embarrassment. His cheeks were a rosy pink and his mouth was smaller than a pebble.

As Luna gracefully landed on her two feet, the unmasked knight landed on his back, he remained still for about 10 seconds before attempting, and failing, to get up. He fell back down with a thud and lay there breathing heavily. The fight was won.

Without hesitating to see if her partner was watching, she slowly and cautiously approached their defeated rival. His eyes were half open and full of dread and a hint of embarrassment still lingered there. "...Well... what are you waiting for... kill me... jus- just make it quick" he croaked, clearly had given up.

Fumu just stared at him in utter beweildment. 'Doesn't he recognise me' she pondered in her head. She summoned up her courage and asked the question out loud, "do you not recognise me, Meta knight" she asked, curiosity and concern ringing in every word.

His eyes opened wide when he heard her voice, "Fumu... your alive...I...I thought you were dead... everyone did, why did you run away" he stuttered, partly out of shock and partly out of his weak state.

"Don't try to talk, your hurt... we'll get you to safety, and it's Luna now, my name's changed" she said calmly.

"Thank you" he rasped as he fell unconscious. Luna picked the unconscious knight up and instructed her companion to collect the broken mask pieces and head straight for camp, though she saw no way of fixing it.

'I have a lot to explain' she bitterly thought to herself.

**Mk pov **

The gentle sounds of classical music reached his ears as he laid, eyes closed, on a soft warm surface. In fact the entire area he was in was warm. Then an unpleasant, painful burning radiated from his side. 'I'm wounded' he thought.

'Where am I' he thought to himself.

'**Don't ask me smart a-' **retorted his other self.

'Not you' he groaned. 'I'm sure I saw her... I'm sure of it' he questioned himself.

He blinked his eyes open to harsh unnatural light and quickly shut them in a painful response. He reopened them seconds later, and too his joy, the light didn't burn as painfully. He summoned up enough strength to pull himself up into a sitting position, he leaned back to find the arm of an armchair propping him up. As his eyes adjusted to the surroundings, he noticed 3 girls sitting at a table, muttering worryingly to each other. Two of them were puffballs like him, the larger of the 2 was a mid blue with thick brown hair and eyes and wore dark blue shoes, and the smaller of the two was magenta with pink shoes and similar hair to the larger one. They were talking to a familiar figure, it was the girl who had spared his life... the girl who shared his blood.

A burning pain stabbed at his side again, but this time it was more painful. He gasped out loud, attracting the attention of the 3 girls.

"Your awake" said Luna"had enough rest" she asked, concerned.

"Yes, thank you, ... where am I and what happened" he asked confused.

"You are in _our_ new room, in a safe location" she responded, putting emphasis into the 'our'. "As for what happened, you passed out, we carried you here and treated you wounds... unfortunately one got infected". "Are you sure you feel ok" she asked worryingly.

There was no point lying to her, "my infected wound hurts but that's about it".

"Ok, you will need to remain here for a few days, just to regain your strength, you're half starved" she exclaimed.

"Ok thanks" he muttered, his weekend state still affecting his speech.

She was silent for a moment, before asking one question that he wished she hadn't. "So that's what you look like under your mask?"

Shock, fear, embarrassment; you name it, it all ran through him. He struggled to answer the question.

He lowered his head in shame and said "yes".

"Why are you ashamed of your face?" she asked, confused.

"I'm not intimidating, that's why I'm ashamed of it" he confessed, feeling shame well up inside him.

"So... what's wrong with that?" she asked.

He shook his head in response.

While this occurred, the 2 puffballs had come over to join in with the conversation.

"Hi, I'm Lilly" said the smaller puff, energetically.

"I'm Glacier" said the other one, she sounded rather uneasy around the older warrior. "you put up a pretty good fight earlier" she jokingly said.

"...and you know me" said her friend sarcastically, dismissing her friends taunts. "You will need to rest, otherwise Galacta won't be impressed".

A sense of worry, regret and strangely enough, joy filled him. "Wait... what" was his only response.

**Authors notes: Cliff hanger. I hope you enjoyed it; it was fun to write but took a long time. Constructive criticism is appreciated but flamers are not. **

**I am so sorry this took so long, school got in the way and I keep having more ideas for my storys and new ones.**

**Kirby characters belong to Nintendo/hal **

**Glacier and Lilly both belong to me.**


	6. Chapter 4 pt2

"Sh- she's my rival" stuttered MK **(it's easier to write)**, to his surprise the girls expressions didn't waver.

"We know, it's ok she won't hurt you... she didn't hurt me" responded Luna simply and sympathy edged her words. She put her hand on his shoulder to stop his constant shivering.

"What do you mean, didn't hurt you... how would she" he stuttered lost in thought.

"She saved my life, I collapsed out of exhaustion at sea, she carried me here and trained me" Luna explained what happened on the night she left.

"So you did run away... why" responded the crestfallen knight.

"It was never intentional to begin with... but I needed to go, I won't let Meg control my life... or destroy what I have now" Luna responded gravely. "I'm sorry if I hurt you... but it had to be done".

"How did you get here" Lilly inquired.

"I was guarding the residents on a cruise-" he began to explain.

"More like on the cruise" Glacier taunted, a mischievous smile was plastered on her face. A glare from Lilly silenced her.

"The cruise was to celebrate the marriage of Meg and her husband, however, a storm broke loose and we washed up on shore here. We set up camp near a stream, we stayed there for about a week until these people came and offered to take us under their wing, the king was persuaded to join with power and Meg forced the others to join, however... they told them the truth and... I almost lost my life.

When he didn't respond, Luna decided to ask discreetly. "Glacier told me that they weren't my parents, she also told me that my mother met her fate... and my father still watched over me" she paused when she saw his eyes widen in shock. Even thought it was brief and small, it was visible.

"She told me that he cared deeply for me, and watched me grow from a distance, but I need to know more... I don't even know who he is" Glacier shot Luna a glare that said _we have all ready discussed this_, Luna returned the look on equal ground.

"Y-your father loves you very much... however, he couldn't care for you... h-he wanted the best for you, better than what he could give you" he responded in a sombre, defeated tone. "He is sorry... but he cannot tell you who he is", his broken words were barely audible.

Glacier looked at the floor for a second, "she already knows, just tell her" she murmured coldly.

He just looked down and whispered, "I-I am... I am your father". Deathly silence followed his shattered words. He heard his heart rate increase, and he was sure they did too.

'Why won't it stop hurting?' he inwardly murmured.

'**For once I won't retort to that'**

'Good'

While lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice the tears that were streaming down his face, or the fact that Luna was smiling and barely holding her own tears of joy back.

"I'm sorry" he rasped before burying his head in his hands and letting his tears flow like a river. His breath shook as he struggled to stiffen his sombre sobs.

Luna could hardly grasp the reason why he was acting this way, something in her triggered and before she realised what was going on, she ran up to him, wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him in a gentle manner.

This took him by surprise; he gasped and looked down at his daughter, a smile spread on his face as he gently hugged her back. "Please forgive me" he pleaded, his voice now returning to its normal pitch.

"It's ok I forgive you... dad" Luna responded, now loosening her grip on her father. "Now, who's hungry" she said in an upbeat tone.

Lilly's face bore a wide smile when these words were said, however, Glaciers eyes were glazed with a faraway thought.

**Authors notes: ok, sorry it was short, I couldn't get any more written in the past week or so. This, however, was in my documents for that time. There was going to be a bit more to this but I couldn't keep you waiting. **

**Yeah, so MK is Luna's dad in this story. Well done if you picked up the hints in the previous chapters. These are my 2 fav. Characters so I had to do this.**

**Hal/ Nintendo: MK, Kirby, Luna **

**Me: Megan, glacier, Lilly**


End file.
